


Faciens Inepte

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a warning from his future self, but will he heed it or make the same mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt to write a 'future self to past', I hope it makes sense, The first chapter is present, the second is the rewind. No beta, character owned by BBC etc...we all know the usual mumbo jumbo regarding copyright infringement.   
> Faciens Inepte- Latin for bad choice

Jack thinks about the last few months while stroking the head of dark hair nestled in his shoulder. His kisses the head and tires to conjure up the euphoric feelings he had just a few weeks ago but fails. He wants to slip out of bed but is afraid of disturbing the sleepy body next to him. Finally unable to stand it he slowly slips out of his bunk.

"where are you going?" asks the sleepy voice.

"can't sleep" Jack whispers and kisses the forehead.

"Jack?"

"Shhhh, go back to sleep." Jack moves towards the ladder and looks back as Gwen turns and goes back to sleep. Jack quickly moves up the ladder, and races through the hub to the lift. He takes the lift and breaths in the fresh Cardiff air and heads out for a walk.

Jack thinks about the last few months sadly. He had ended it with Ianto and hoped over time they would be friends again. The first few months were so hard. He could plainly see that Ianto was hurting, so he didn’t mind the Welshman hiding in the archives away from everyone. Ianto took to making drip coffee and everyone adjusted getting their own coffee. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Jack noticed both Owen and Tosh were running interference between him and Ianto, and occasionally Gwen.

The first time Jack noticed was when he went down to the archives, Ianto had been hurt on a weevil and Jack wanted to check on him. Ianto’s arm was in a sling and Tosh was with him, they were talking and Ianto was even smiling. Jack smiled and when he was closer noticed the atmosphere change. Ianto and Tosh stopped talking and looked very engrossed in their work. Jack offered his help for deciphering some text, but Tosh told him they would go thought all of it before they came to him. Jack watched them work quietly with each other then left. Once out of sight Jack heard their conversation start up again.

A few nights later Jack was letting everyone go home early. Gwen had gone to hang out with her girlfriends and Jack thought he might ask Ianto to dinner.

Ianto was just putting on his coat when Jack came out from his office. He remembers when Ianto used to light up in his presence, now there is a certain wary expression.

“Ianto, as it is an early night, what do you say we go and get dinner, you know so we can talk and catch up.” Jack tried to make it sound causal without the pleading. Just two friends going out to dinner.

But before Ianto could respond Jack heard the cranky tones of his medic. “Oi! Harkness, you done with tea boy? Hurry up Ianto Tosh and I are thirty you’re buying first round!”

Ianto smoothly went around Jack and met up with Owen and Tosh at the cog door. Jack watched them leave. At one time he would have been invited to join his team, now however….he was rarely invited along. And if Gwen tried to put together a pub crawl they were miraculously ‘busy’ that night.

No, breaking up with Ianto to be with Gwen was not really turning out to be a good idea after all. It wasn’t that Owen or Tosh were malicious to either Gwen or Jack, it was just that they made it clear they were Ianto’s friend foremost. Jack asked Gwen a few nights later if it bothered her when Owen and Tosh refused her offer of a night out, dinner and bowling. Gwen looked at him blankly and asked what he was talking about. When Jack pointed out that they as a team no longer saw each other socially Gwen laughed and said it didn’t matter. They were not friends and as far as she was concerned they had pathetic lives anyway. She was just trying to brighten it by inviting them. She didn’t really like Owen, Tosh or Ianto anyway.

Jack was stunned at her confession. He considered his team his family, his friends. He was sure the others felt the same way, just perhaps not towards Gwen and obviously not toward Jack either. He did notice the three seemed to draw closer together. Owen and Ianto went on more retrieval and weevil hunts with Tosh as back up. He missed Ianto it just wasn’t working out like Jack thought it would.

His nightly walk has become routine, first down the Quay then right and another right. Soon he is in front of Ianto home. There is a light on so Jack just watches the place he used to call home. He steps further into the shadows when the door opens and he can see two figures stepping out. Jack catches his breath when he sees Ianto and fuck, his boyfriend. Jack doesn’t know his name but it is obvious the way they hold hands and kiss it is a reluctant parting. He can’t hear what they are saying but by the looks between them it is sweet and loving. The ginger haired man slowly steps away from Ianto their arms outstretched refusing to let each other go. Ianto is smiling and laughing. One final kiss and they let go, the ginger haired man walks backwards laughing while Ianto stand in the door way watching him leave. Finally the ginger haired man turns and walks away and Ianto closes the door. Jack’s heart breaks a little more. How sweet and touching the lovers don’t want to part, Jack doesn’t remember ever being that way with Ianto and wishes he could turn back time. Jack was just about to step out when he sees the ginger hair man return and stopping in front of the second story window started throwing little peddles. Ianto opens the window and looks down with a smile. He hears the ginger haired man recite Shakespeare. Ianto closes the window and soon the front door is opening and the ginger haired man is launching himself into Ianto’s arms and the door closes on the lovers.

Now Jack understand why Ianto has been happier recently and will even chat with Jack. With a heavy heart Jack heads back to the hub thinking furiously and determined to make amends and be friends with Ianto.

The following day Jack decided to surprise Ianto with breakfast and head to the gym where he knew Ianto swam in the mornings.

Jack watches the sleek pale body move through the water. It reminds him of the fish on Boeshane, their silvery bodies flashing in the sun. Jack just walks the length of the pool watching Ianto lap swim. Ianto finishes his flip turn with the minimal of splash and heads the opposite direction Jack turns to follow, wanting and not wanting to interrupt. Ianto comes up and see Jack.

  
"Captain?" Ianto says taking off his goggles and getting out the pool. "Everything okay? I did send an email that I would be in later."

"yeah, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop and see if you wanted a ride."

"Oh, sure, just let me shower first." Ianto goes to grab his towel on a near by chair and heads into the locker room.

Jack follows more slowly, by the time he get in Ianto is naked and showering. Jack's eyes skim down the slim body. _He has lost weight_ , Jack thinks. _So beautiful_. Jack's heart aches at the sight, and there is definitely an ache in his crotch.

  
"need any help?" Jack flirts, and watches Ianto unashamedly.

"done." Ianto says turning off the water ignoring the comment and wrapping a towel around his waist while walking past Jack.

It good Jack thinks that Ianto is not self conscious in front of him. Makes it easier to not hide his attraction. Although he wishes the Welshman would at least blush a little, that was Jack's best leer.

Ianto opens his locker and Jack prattles on while Ianto dresses.  
  
"do we have time for breakfast?" Ianto asks hopefully.

"of course," Jack grins. They haven't done anything since they bro...since Jack chose Gwen. He misses Ianto but understands and is excited for breakfast and a chance to talk.

Ianto is texting on his phone as they make their way towards the SUV.

  
"where to?" Jack asks even though he is pretty sure he knows the answer.

"The Deck, please." Ianto replied.  
  
Jack and Ianto arrive at The Deck, Jack is overly excited about spending any time alone with Ianto. He would make sure they spent a good hour voer breakfast, coffee whatever just so he spent time with Ianto. He really wanted to work things out between them.

"Morning Ianto," came a chipper voice of Carro.

  
"Morning, we have an order for take away."

  
Jack's shoulder slumped and his smile fell off his face, _take away_. Ianto chatted then collected the bags.

"Captain?” Ianto had moved towards the door and was watching Jack hesitate. Jack shook himself moved towards the exit. If Ianto saw the disappointment on Jack’s face he didn’t comment.

They were driving towards the hub and Jack desperately wanted to ask why take away, but knew the answer. Ianto would not say so out loud but all his actions said he was hurt and spending any time with Jack was not an option. Even though Jack tried to be so gently when telling Ianto he is choosing Gwen, he remembers Ianto eyes filling with tears and only a nod of the head. He knew the young man was hurting, but had hoped over time it would lessen and they would go back to flirting. That wasn’t the case so far, or maybe Jack was rushing things too soon, but it had been months and he desperately missed Ianto’s company. Jack still flirted hoping to ease things between them but Ianto ignored the innuendos altogether.  
Last time Jack flirted with Ianto Gwen told Ianto to ignore him, then scolded Jack for teasing Ianto.

Jack was becoming more determined to talk to Ianto, to make things right. It was hard, Ianto was both clever and knew Jack very well, and was easily able to keep out of Jack's reach. Until Jack was left with no choice. Much to the others dismay, Jack took Ianto out on a call, just the two of them.

Jack and Ianto were weevil hunting, Jack had purposely choose Ianto, he wanted to talk and being at the hub was not an option. And other attempts to get the Welshman alone was met with resistance and so very clever avoidance tactics.

As they were driving back to the hub Jack saw his chance.

  
"How about we stop for dinner." Jack says while Ianto is brushing off dirt from his sleeve.

  
"Sure, how about pizza, I can call it in and we can take it back to the hub. I am sure the others have not eaten."

  
"Actually I sent them home....what about that Italian place?"

  
Ianto is silent. "I don't think that is a good idea."

  
"Ianto! Look Gwen is not my keeper, I am allowed to have dinner with a friend." Jack says exasperated.

  
"what makes you think we are friends?" Came the cool Welsh voice that still can send shivers down his spin.

  
Jack gaped, "I...I thought we agreed we would still be friends.'

  
"No, you said 'we could still be friends. I don’t recall being asked or consenting to be friends."

  
Jack stopped the SUV, his heart pounding and breaking into tiny pieces.

  
"I think it would be better if we just went back to the hub," Ianto says quietly. Jack for once in his life speechless

The ride was silent as they drove back to the hub. Jack desperately thinking how he could fix the situation until Ianto’s voice broke through his thoughts, “She was right all along. She said I was never enough to keep you. That all she had to do was snap her fingers and you would be hers. I….I didn’t believe her, but she was right. . I was so wrong, about you...us."” Once at the garage Ianto announced he would leave the SUV loaded and be going home. He was out of the SUV and walking towards his car before Jack had the seat belt unfastened.

Jack jumped out of the SUV to follow, "Ianto wait!" Jack runs to catch up  and pulls his arm so Ianto is forced to face him.  Jack was angry, angry at Gwen for hurting Ianto and at himself for stupidly falling for the Welshwoman.

  
"Just because I'm with Gwen doesn't mean that I still don't care for you I do. My feeling towards you never changed, never will." Jack spoke passionately.

  
But Ianto just pulled his arm out of Jack's grasp and went into the hub. He didn’t even glare or shout at him, just pulled his arm free and turned his back.

  
"Jack!" Gwen yelled when he walked in and saw Ianto already at the cog door Jack went to follow but Gwen stood in his way, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"what was that all about!"

  
Jack looked at Gwen confused, "what was what about?"

  
"Don't play dumb Jack Harkness, I saw you on the CCTV, telling Ianto you still care for him!"

Jack looked at Gwen, "but I do?" He replied confused.

  
"well you can't! You are with ME now, remember. You had a choice and you chose me." Gwen was emphatic, there was no sharing Jack’s feelings, they were hers alone.

  
"Just because I chose you Gwen doesn't mean my feelings for Ianto changed. You seriously don't expect me to stop caring for him, we were together for almost two years."  Jack's heart fluttered at the admission. His longest relationship for over half a century.

Gwen huffed, “that is nothing, I was dating Rhys for almost six years. And now we are together, you love and want to be with me.” She seriously couldn’t understand what the problem was.

He gave up a two year relationship, a good relationship to a man he knew he loved deeply for what? A willing accomplice with a great pair of tits and pussy.  But it was Ianto who made you care again, perhaps without meaning to, he gave you the courage to be in a relationship after decades of one night stands. And you traded the safety of what Ianto brought to you for the excitement Gwen projected.

"Jack what is wrong?" Gwen asks touching his shoulder.

"Ianto says we are not friends." Jack replies quietly.

Gwen laughs under her breath, "of course you are not friends jack.  You chose me over him, why would he want to be your friend?"

Jack looks at Gwen, who smiles at him, "don't worry about it. Ianto will get over it, eventually....it is not that big of deal. I’m not friends with Rhys. Come on lets go to the club and forget about Ianto."

Jack stands angry and frustrated, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He knew Ianto was hurt but Jack was going to make it better, they would be friends. Jack would look out for him like always.

"Jack! JACK!, **JACK!"** are you even listening to me?" Gwen pushed at his chest with her finger.

  
"What? Listen Gwen, I'm not in the mood." Jack replied and turning went to his office, he was never in a good mood when he had an epiphany that he fucked up badly. What was the earth saying, the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. So what did Jack do but jump the fence only to realize the pasture he came from had sweeter, greener grass. But he couldn’t jump back, the fence was to high, so he peered through and regretted his impulsiveness.

Jack hid in his office thinking. This is not how he imagined his life at the present would be going. He knew Ianto would be hurt but somehow Jack imaged they would be friends (maybe with a few benefits thrown in every once in a while) He knew it would take time as well but it has been months and unless Jack specifically engages or commands him Ianto pretend he doesn't exist. He should have known, there were signs. Jack remembers when he first ended it with Ianto. Where was Gwen’s understanding and sympathy when he was hurting after the break up. She didn’t care either man was hurting, all she cared about was Jack broke up with Ianto and they were together, neither thought about the consequences of their actions. But Jack wanted to shout HE WANTED TO BE FRIENDS lover even. He was miserable and missed Ianto. There was an Ianto shaped hole in his heart.

  
Then there is Gwen, what the hell happened there! For some unfathomable reason Jack imaged it would be like dating Estelle all sweet and warm. No, Gwen was more like Lucia, all cold and hard. Jack hated to admit but he made the wrong choice.

  
He sat tapping his pen on his desk. Gwen had finally given up yelling through the door.  Making up his mind Jack grabbed a piece of paper and started to write. He then accessed the secure archive in his office and brought out a small intricately carved gold box. Then realizing what he was doing, Jack shoved the letter and gold box in his desk drawer. _What was he thinking! It over and done with, I can’t change the past (well I could nudge it a little). Timelines….. changing the past it that what I am really going to do ?_  
  
Over time Jack would take out the letter and write some more, then place the letter in his drawer....

After coming back from the horror of the year that never was Jack’s determination to win Ianto back was ramped up. _Fuck Gwen, I WANT no NEED Ianto._

“Are you going back to him?” Gwen asks furious she was left, that Jack had not confided to her about his plans with the doctor. That she had to hear it from Ianto when he saw the CCTV footage.

“I came back for you.” Jack stares at Ianto wanting to make sure the Welshman knew without a doubt his intentions.

Later in the cells Jack once again tells Ianto he came back for him, that the only thing that kept him going was the thoughts of coming back to him. Jack runs his hand down Ianto’s arm hoping to pull him into a hug when Jack started to interlace their fingers and felt something cold and metallic. Jack heart broke as he lifted the hand and saw a ring on the all-important finger. Ianto pulled his hand out of Jack’s.

"you're engaged?" Jack asks brokenhearted.

"Yes, Kieran asked me."

"Con...Congratulations." He whispers as Ianto turns and walks away.

Jack hated weddings, with a passion especially as it was his former lover Ianto's wedding. At first he thought the fates had intervened when Ianto called him early in the morning in a panic. When Jack and Gwen arrived Ianto looked pregnant. A quick scan showed he had a nostrovite implanted. Refusing to be swayed they went ahead with the wedding. Jack played hero and saved the day. Jack actually got to dance with the stunning groom for a whole three minutes, although Ianto did keep distance between them despite Jack trying to move closer. Ianto looked amazing and was glowing. Jack was seething with jealously and regret.

"So what are you doing to do while I am away on my honeymoon?" 

  
"You know the usual, save the word, Gwen, pizza." A small smile appeared on Ianto's lips but before he would respond a cough interrupted him and he saw Gwen glaring at him. Without hesitation Ianto stepped away from Jack and went to find his husband. Gwen stepped into Jack's arms while Jack watched longingly as Kieran pulled Ianto into a hug and the two men started to dance so close Jack wasn't sure where one started and where on ended.  
  
Jack returned from the wedding and locking the door brought out the letter he has been writing for over a year now. He wonders if he really will send it knowing the longer he waits the less likely hood of making changes..

Over time Jack would take out the letter and write some more, then place the letter in his drawer.... The last time was right after logging out Ianto from Mainframe. With tears pouring down his cheeks he finished the letter and put it in the small gold box. _Fuck timelines, I might be immortal but I damn well refuse to be miserable when I could make just one small change. I will live a long long time, it is not too much to ask to be happy. I have suffered so long for so many people…..Yes I am selfish. I want to be happy even if it is just for a few more years. I deserve to be happy after everything that has happened_ …


	2. Catching up with the future

Jack sat in his office working on paperwork, the mood in the hub was tense after another…what unrequited lovers spat between him and Gwen, and in front of Ianto too. They were becoming worse and more frequent. It was as if he and Gwen were trying to see which one would break first and give in. He felt an ultimatum coming on, and right now Jack is unsure who he would choose between the beautiful, fiery, passionate Gwen and his equally beautiful but calm and loyal Ianto.

It’s like they were waiting for one of them to make a move, Jack to break things off with Ianto and Gwen to say she had broken her engagement with Rhys. Neither wanting to give up what they had until they were sure of the reward.

Jack ran his hands through is hair in frustration. He wanted them both, but knew neither would concede. Ianto had told him flat out he was not attracted to Gwen in any such way, Tosh definitely, but not Gwen. And Gwen, made it clear she was not attracted to Ianto and would not share Jack. So it was a competition between Ianto and Gwen for Jack affections, although it was Gwen who had prompted the game, always pushing Jack to express his feeling for her, in front of everyone.

Jack just finished his report when he saw a small gold box with etchings. Jack knew the box, it should have been in the secure archives, so what was it doing just appearing on his desk. Carefully sliding his hands around the box it opened to reveal an envelope with his hand writing but written in standard galactic. Jack got up and went to lock his door, as per instructions on the envelope before opening. Sitting back down Jack cautiously opened the envelope and started to read.

_You are going to have to make a choice. I won’t tell you which one to make because we both know it won’t matter. I lost him, forever. I now know the true meaning and feelings of jealousy. You thought we were jealous of Rhys, but that is nothing compared to seeing Ianto every day and knowing you can never touch him. The only time you talk is about Torchwood related business. He never responds to your flirting and if he can help it, is never alone with you. You can’t seek him out when you have had a day of death for soothing and comfort. He treats you politely, but you are not friends. Remember Tessalate-5 and Xnix? Remember that pain, seeing your beautiful boy, loving him and losing him, it is nothing, nothing to how you feel now. Regret, pain longing and loneliness you are very well acquainted with them now and not even Gwen can distract you from them._

_However, the sex with Gwen fantastic and you lover her oh so human passion and love. You’re her hero, knight in shining armor and you are exhausted from the façade. She loves the ‘idea’ but not the flawed man you are. She doesn’t understand the choices you have made (or will make), or the darkness that lurks just under your skin. If you think she will relent on her compulsion to always be right, just because you two are together….don’t count on it._

_No going back now. No Ianto to run to when the weight of the world threaten to crush you. You have Gwen and….you are miserable. She loves TORCHWOOD, and by extension YOU. You never get to be Jack, not anymore. Ianto gave you unconditional love and support, don’t expect Gwen to. You might think I am bitter and I am. I want them both but I chose Gwen and for a while it was the right choice. She isn’t Estelle or Rose, you can’t recreate the past._

_You should have known when you went to break up with Ianto in the archives that something was wrong. You didn’t trust your gut, when you were saying the words your heart was breaking and your brain were screaming at you to stop, that it was wrong. Of course your cock was thinking of that delicious wet pussy it was finally going to slide into to. Gwen was supposed to go and talk to Rhys but instead she stayed in the hub to witness Ianto’s humiliation. She was right he could never keep you, he wasn’t enough, just plain and boring, nothing compared to her. Instead she told Owen and Tosh what was happening, waiting for you (you now see) as malicious joy in hurting Ianto._

_You came up and she was there, bounded into your arms and asks if it was done. You told her yes and asked why she was still here when she tells you. You can see the disapproving looks from Tosh and Owen, so you send them home. You tell Ianto he can have the weekend off._

_Gwen pouts saying she should have the weekend off, she needs to find a flat and move. You pull out of her arms when Ianto comes up from the archives. He is stoic and leaves quietly, not making eye contact with you (get used to it he doesn’t look at you at all now). You hear Gwen tell him good night (another sign you made the wrong choice)._

_He calls you captain now, never sir or Jack. Captain is so plain and formal._

_……………………………………………………………………….._

_Maybe it will get better, I don’t know….it has been over a year now and so far the pain hasn’t lessened. A year and there is someone in Ianto’s life that is making him smile (that smile, you know the one). He is in love and happy. He hasn’t told you about her (why would he), but you can tell from the whispered conversations and the way he blushes. You used to make him smile and blush like that!_

_FUCK! Can it get any worse? IT IS NOT A HER! He is dating a guy. You saw them together. I was Ianto’s first and thought I would be the last, no one can compare to me right? It was a one off, an experiment. Wrong. The new guy is handsome…..and young. They probably have more in common with each other. I hate him already, he is with Ianto and I’m not. He is doing things to MY Welshman._

_……………………………………………………………………….._

_I’ve come back to find Ianto engaged. Gwen is jealous and wants a commitment. All those whispered promises you made to him, someone else is keeping them. He looks so good. You are hurting and just wish Ianto would sooth you like he used to. You ask Gwen but she is too wound up in your past to care._

_You play hero one last time at Ianto’s wedding and for almost 3 minutes you get to hold him in your arms while you dance. He looks so beautiful you wish you could whisk him away and make love to him like you used to, but then Gwen interrupts and Ianto slides out of your arms, your life…forever._

_……………………………………………………_

_Ianto is gone, he left you and you let him go. He i_ s _going to build a new life with his husband far away from Cardiff (you) they are adopting you have seen the photos. You let him go with your bless..._ Jack can’t read the rest of the paragraph as the letters have been diluted with tears, staining the paper.

_Not a day goes by that you don’t think about him and the life you could have had together. Gwen left you (or you left Gwen depends on who you ask). Frankly after a few short months you realized it was a mistake to give up Ianto for her._

_Gwen is coming……I went to a lot of trouble and called in several favors to get this to you. I won’t tell you what to do, just take what I have told you._

Jack hears the clicking of soles on the way to his office and quickly folds the letter and puts in his bottom drawer under the hidden panel. The door shifts as ‘someone’ tries to come in. Gwen is knocking and shouting to be let in that they need to talk. _Here it comes_ you think and already you can feel the conflict build. You open the door to Gwen who comes in, eyes blazing. You listen to her passionate declarations of love as she thrusts herself in your arms. You feel your heart beat, overjoyed at the news, and unsettled from what you have read. Gwen looks up at you, her beautiful eyes filled with love and adoration. I love you, she says. Tell Ianto it is over and we can be together. You don’t respond but kiss the top of her head and pull her into a hug. You have waited for this moment for so long…..You step out of her arms and head towards the archives your head buzzing. Head, heart and cock at war with each other. _Just because it didn’t work out before doesn’t mean I can’t make it work this time. I can still be friends with Ianto, make he him see that Gwen and I should be together. I just need to use the right words…._

Jack walks into the archives, already words forming on his lips, _still be friends, love Gwen, I care for you. It is going to be okay I will still be there for you._ _I'll call him every other day to check in and make sure we have lunch at least once a week. If I do this right we will still be friends and he won't feel the loss as keenly._

Ianto looks up and stands. He looks like he is going to face a firing squad, you can see how tense he is, _he knows it will be easier if you try to justify to yourself_. You heart is pounding about to break out of your chest, your head is screaming to remember, but your cock is thinking of wet and warm pussy waiting for you upstairs.

You look into those blue gray eyes, lose yourself in them, thinking you might not get another chance and holding your breath you think your heart actually stops.

“Ianto….doyouwanttosneakoutofhereandgotodinner?” You feel a little shift…..your heart starts to beat again, exhale, you feel a rush of endorphins and smile.

“what?” Ianto asked confused.

You move in for a quick kiss and clutch him in case he tries to run away.” Do you want to sneak out of here and go to dinner?”

Ianto stands frozen, unsure what is happening. He was sure Jack was going to say something else.

“We sneak out see, avoid the CCTV to that little Italian place, then take a taxi to a nice hotel where we…” Jack smiled against Ianto’s lips as he removed ear coms and mobile phones.

Ianto pulls back with a questioning look on his face and you know he expected something different. He doesn’t smile there is still a look of hurt on his face that can’t be hidden.

“please Ianto, I need you. I love you” Jack whispers in desperation hoping it  is not to late.

Gwen is tapping her foot, what is taking so long? All Jack had to do was go down and tell Ianto it was over…it’s been over an hour now, surely it doesn’t take that long to break up with someone…She called Rhys and told him flat out she loved Jack and was moving out, their engagement over, it took what…two minutes.

Gwen looks over at Tosh who was working and at Owen who was playing a video game. She expected them to be well frankly watching her, I mean she was going to be Jack’s lover and they just ignored her.

After another 30 minutes Gwen touched her ear com, “Jack, what is going on, how long is it going to take?”

There was no reply. Finally Gwen gets up and goes over to Tosh’s desk.

“Tosh can you locate Jack for me?” Tosh rolls her eyes and think the least Gwen could do is give Jack time, that despite what Gwen might believe Jack cared for Ianto, Tosh didn’t think it would be easy for either man to end it. Tosh was also privately fuming at Jack and already planning on putting a virus on his computer. Tosh tapped a few keys and found the archives empty. Frowning a few more taps and checks the cells, the subbasement etc…

“Well?” Gwen asked worriedly.

Tosh shook her head and ran a heat scan. Nothing, Jack and Ianto were not in the hub. She ran another scan and a smile crept onto her face, both Jack and Ianto’s ear coms were on Ianto’s desk, along with their mobiles. What was Jack up to, he wouldn’t leave them normally unless he wanted privacy.

“Tosh!” Gwen was gripping her arm, Owen sauntered over and was watching the progress.

“Jack and Ianto are not in the hub, they left their phones and ear coms on Ianto’s desk. Checking the logs I see the exit to the garage was accessed over an hour and a half ago.

“Why would he leave his phone and ear com?” Gwen asked Owen perplexed.

Tosh pulled up the CCTV but didn’t see them exiting the garage, she checked all the CCTV inside and they were not there either. Tosh started to slowly go over the CCTV images when she saw it. Gwen watched and kept interrupting every five second demanding to know what was going on.

Tosh say back in triumph.

“Okay look” Tosh starts outside the garage, “see the shadow, now watch as I enhance it.

Gwen and Owen watched and the shadows, once enhanced showed two figures holding hands, one pulling the other. Once on the sidewalk they watch as every block or so Jack stops and kisses Ianto passionately. Then Tosh finds them once again in front of their favorite Italian restaurant. Tosh speeds up the time and an hour later see the men exiting the restaurant, Jack still firmly holding Ianto’s hand. The next image shows Jack kissing Ianto and pulling him into an alleyway. (Un)Luckily it was dark and no CCTV but when they emerged Ianto looked like he had been mauled by a bear (a Jack bear) His hair was sticking up, his tie askew and his shirt untucked and misbuttoned. While Jack looked like the cat that ate the canary and drank all the cream. Tosh speeds up the footage until the men make their way to the taxi stand Jack is still pulling Ianto close every other block and kisses him, and kisses him and kisses him. Gwen looks and sees well over a minute has gone by and Jack is still kissing Ianto! What the hell…..

Jack breaks the kiss, takes Ianto’s hand and soon the two men were getting into a cab. Tosh follows them via camera to St. Davids hotel. A few clicks later Tosh pulls up St Davids register and see a Jack Jones has booked a suite for two nights.

“you were saying Gwen?” Owen asks when he hears about the suite for two nights.

“Yeah, doesn’t sound like Jack is breaking up with Ianto?” Tosh couldn’t help but rub salt in the wound.

“Well, what?” Gwen was flustered. “But we I mean he was going to…I don’t understand?”

“Did you actually hear Jack say he was going to break up with Ianto, or did you just tell Jack he could have you if he broke it off?” Owen asked sussing out the answer already. Gwen was just that arrogant to think once she told Jack they could be together that Jack would drop Ianto for her. Owen was getting a bit of a kick out of it.

“No,” Gwen was hesitant. “He didn’t actually say anything just left his office for the archives. I just assumed…then I went and called Rhys… OH GODS RHYS!”

Gwen turned and rushed to her phone and dialed frantically. Owen and Tosh could hear Gwen pleading with Rhys that she was under alien influences and loved him. But by the explosion from the phone it didn’t sound like he was buying it.

Tosh tapped a few keys and held back a laugh as she saw Rhys throwing Gwen’s belongings out of their flat and into the street.

Meanwhile…..in the Master Suite at St. Davids...

Jack cradled a sleeping Ianto in his arms and wondered how he could ever conceive (in any time line) of ever giving him up. And that tomorrow they would talk, Jack would tell him about the doctor coming and they would plan together, Jack would reassure his lover he would return.

But tonight is the night for lovers, and starts to place gentle kisses on Ianto lips, which respond slowly as arms welcome Jack into his warm embrace

 

 End.

 


End file.
